


Treacherous

by gravitystoomuch



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Talk of DP, Threesome, cum play??almost??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitystoomuch/pseuds/gravitystoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys are over dressed," she breathes, her fingers trembling as they find Ashton's jeans first, tugging the material until the button comes free and she can pull the zipper down.</p>
<p>Calum chuckles when she struggles to push the skin tight material down the other boy's hips, his long fingers curling around the nape of her neck and bringing her lips to his while his other hand joins hers in pushing them down, Ashton's lips busy licking and kissing along her collarbone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i feel like this fandom needs some more OFC porn (because lets be honest, that's what this is) and why not make it a threesome. this is an idea i've been playing around with in my head where calum and ashton share a girlfriend, so yeah, that's what this relationship is. i might write their story, more in-depth etc, so if you're interested in that let me know!

Riley can't remember a time when it wasn't the three of them- ever since the day Calum invited Ashton into their bed and it turned into something much deeper than the single night of fun they were planning. It’s been the three of them through endless band practices, Riley's stint at university, and the band's rise to stardom- but she has to admit she has a soft spot for Calum. Which is why when they all three stumble into Ashton’s hotel room, she ends up taking Calum’s face between her hands and capturing his lips in a series of kisses as she presses him into the nearest wall. Calum’s hands are on her ass in seconds, tugging her against him and she can’t help but moan as he opens his mouth over hers, his tongue slicking passed her lips as she feels Ashton press against her back.

She breaks the kiss and leans her head back against Ashton’s shoulder to catch her breath and Calum doesn’t miss a beat, his plush lips trailing down her neck as his skilled fingers move to the button of her jeans. 

“Been thinking about this all day,” Ashton’s breath is hot against her ear as his long fingers curl around the hem of her t-shirt, tugging the cotton up at the same time that Calum pulls his lips from her neck and shoves her jeans down. 

“Yeah?” she’s breathless already as he pulls her shirt over her head. It’s been so long since they’ve all three been together- the boys have been so busy with tour that she’s only been able to be with each of them separately in the last two weeks, and now that she has them both she’s practically shaking with anticipation.

Calum’s smirk makes her stomach clench and her eyes flutter when he guides her hips against his in a slow grind, the hard, obvious press of his cock making her mouth water, “yeah, Ash isn’t the only one,” he says, leaning in and capturing her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently on the flesh as Ashton kisses her bare shoulder.

She whimpers and twists slightly, wrapping an arm around Ashton’s waist and tugging him around to her side, tilting her head back as his fingers slip into her long hair, his mouth on hers a second later in a deep, slow kiss that drives her insane.

She gasps when she feels Calum's calloused fingers push into her underwear, gripping her bare ass and grinding his jean covered cock against her hip as he sinks his teeth into her collarbone gently. She threads her fingers in Ashton's hair and breaks the kiss, her breath coming in short pants as the oldest's hand joins Calum's in her underwear.

"You guys are over dressed," she breathes, her fingers trembling as they find Ashton's jeans first, tugging the material until the button comes free and she can pull the zipper down.

Calum chuckles when she struggles to push the skin tight material down the other boy's hips, his long fingers curling around the nape of her neck and bringing her lips to his while his other hand joins hers in pushing them down, Ashton's lips busy licking and kissing along her collarbone. 

"I think she wants you first man," Calum says as he leans back against the wall, his fingers leaving her to lazily unbutton his jeans, leaving the material on his hips once his fly is undone and instead tugging his t-shirt off over his head.

"Is that what you want Ry?" Ashton speaks up, running his fingers through her hair as he draws her closer, her small fingers hooking in the waistband of his underwear as his other hand cups her cheek, thumb brushing along her jaw, "you want me to fuck you first?"

Riley pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and tugs his underwear down far enough to free his cock just so she can get her hand on him. He groans as she wraps her fingers around him and suddenly his lips are on hers- kissing her all hot and slick, his tongue tangling with hers as he guides them to the bed, kicking out of his jeans on the way.  
The two are a mess of tangled limbs for a few moments as he finishes undressing but they manage to find the bed and Riley is crawling over him, his hands sliding up her back to find the clasp of her bra, unhooking it before she sits up and pulls the lacy garment off and tosses it aside.

"Fuck," he huffs, his long fingers curling around her hips as she straddles his thighs, his back half propped up against the hotel headboard.

She smirks and feels the bed dip to her right as she wraps her hand around Ashton's cock once again, her stomach twisting with arousal as she watches her hand. Her fingers trace over every little vein and ridge as if she's inspecting him and he's more than happy to let her play.

"Come on babe," Calum- always the impatient one of the two- murmurs as he reaches out and brushes his fingers long her jaw, thumb brushing over her plush bottom lip, "let him have your mouth."

She leans over and captures Calum's lips in a deep kiss before she returns her attention to Ashton's cock, scooting back and moving between his spread legs before she ducks and licks up the underside of his length from root to tip. His fingers are gathering her long hair into a makeshift pony and she's so wet- so wound up already- she feels like she might cum just from blowing him, but she doesn't stop, wrapping her lips around the head and swirling her tongue the way she knows he likes. 

"Fuck," Ashton huffs, making Riley look up as she sinks down, taking more of him into her mouth. She finds the two boys watching her, both naked and lips parted as if they're in awe of her.

"Yeah," Calum murmurs in agreement- he's had her mouth enough to know exactly what Ashton is talking about without having to speak further. 

Riley starts with a short, shallow bobbing motion, taking more of him into her mouth each time until she fully relaxes her throat and takes him all the way, the groan that leaves Ashton's lips making her pussy clench. His fingers grip her hair as she pulls off of him, her hand replacing her mouth as she pumps him, smirking and catching his eyes. Her mouth is ridiculously red- swollen from being used, and the sight makes his cock twitch as he tugs her up his body, her legs easily parting to straddle his hips as he wraps his free arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

She whimpers when she feels Calum's fingers on her hips as the bed dips, knowing he's moving behind her as she straddles Ashton on her knees. She hears a distinct ripping sound and suddenly she can feel the cool hotel room air brushing over her bare folds, a shiver running down her spine as Calum rips her underwear off and tosses them aside. 

Ashton's kissing her deep and hot, his tongue fucking into her mouth and she's so lost in him- her nipples rubbing against his chest, his one hand in her hair and the other on her ass- that she doesn't expect to suddenly feel Calum slick two fingers inside her, his rock hard cock brushing against her ass as he leans over her, "God Ry you're soaked," he murmurs against her back as he presses kisses to her spine, his two fingers quickly turning into three and Riley just revels in being stretched around the three digits, "you want it bad huh?"

She whimpers and nods, forcing herself to break the kiss to catch her breath, her forehead pressing against Ashton's as he smooths his hands down her sides, the blunt tips of his fingernails gently scratching down to her hips and up to just under her boobs, "yeah man, you should give it to her," Ashton says, his hazel eyes searching hers as he licks his lips.

Riley wiggles her hips as Ashton's long fingers grip her ass cheeks, spreading her open for Calum, giving the younger boy the perfect view of her pussy as he slicks his fingers into her slow and deep. 

"Please, someone just stick it in," she huffs, her cheeks burning red as they both chuckle in response. 

Calum pulls his fingers out of her, tracing one wet fingertip over her ass, "one day you'll take both of us," he murmurs, his voice rough as he slips just the very tip of his finger inside her. It isn't a completely foreign touch- they've taken her there before when she's been with them separately, but the thought of having them both at the same time has her throbbing with want.

"I think she likes that," Ashton's voice is rough, his fingers sliding from her ass to her waist just before she feels the familiar touch of the head of Calum's cock pressing against her pussy where she's practically dripping for it. Her lips part on a gasp when he pushes inside her finally, his cock filling and stretching her perfectly as the fingers of his free hand curl around her hip.

"That's what you needed, huh babe?" Ashton murmurs as he tucks her hair behind her ear, "how's he feel?"

"So good," she bites her bottom lip, her eyes fluttering as Calum pulls out and slicks back inside, two fingers now pressing into her ass and slowly fucking into her her when his cock pulls out, "he's so deep."

Calum smirks and fucks into her harder, grinding his hips against her ass, "yeah, that's how you like it," he huffs, his fingers abandoning her ass to curl around her other hip, "want me as deep as you can take me?"

"God yes," she breathes, pressing her forehead against Ashton's her eyes closing as she just feels, every inch of skin that they're touching on fire.

She whimpers when Calum pulls out, smacking her ass lightly, but enough to make a sweet sting radiate to her core, "want you to ride me," he huffs as he moves over next to Ashton, collapsing on the bed on his back and offering her his hand as she sits up. She smirks and leans down, capturing Ashton's lips in a slow kiss that he doesn't let her pull away from for a good minute, his tongue slicking alongside hers.

Riley straightens and takes Calum's hand, climbing over to straddle his hips, "God you're so hot," he murmurs as his long fingers slide down her bare thighs and back up to grip her hips, guiding her in rocking against his cock, her slick heat stroking along his length, the head of his cock brushing her clit with every pass.

"Just for us," Ashton murmurs, reaching up and cupping her right tit,, thumb brushing over the nipple ring there.

"Cal, please just fuck me," she hates begging, and it's rare that she gets so overwhelmed that she begs for one of their cocks, but the groans her words receive make it worth it.

He smirks and lifts her hips, her hand reaching between them and wrapping around his girth- his cock is shorter than Ashton's but thicker, always leaving her feeling perfectly stretched once he's done with her. She pumps him a few times before she holds him steady and slowly lowers herself onto him, "fuck," he mutters, huffing out a chuckle as he turns his head, watching Ashton watch her take his cock, "I think Ash wants some attention too babe."

Riley trembles, right on the edge of release as she squeezes around him, her tongue slipping out to lick her lips as she closes her eyes, attempting to hold her orgasm back as he holds her down on his cock. She sucks in a deep, slow breath, letting it out just as slow before she opens her eyes, finding Ashton's, "come here," she murmurs and she doesn't have to ask twice before he's pushing himself to stand on the mattress, her face perfectly level with his cock. 

Riley lifts up and slides back down on Calum's cock in smooth, deep strokes as her fingers curl around Ashton's, her lips wrapping around the head. Calum's fingers grip her hips, holding her still so he can fuck up into her, watching his cock disappear inside her, "that's it," he murmurs, licking his bottom lip, "you like that huh? All that cock..."

She moans, Ashton's fingers laced in her hair as he fucks her mouth slowly, his other hand cupping her boob, thumbing over her pierced nipple, "yeah," he murmurs, smirking as he pushes deeper into her mouth, her eyes watering as he holds his cock there for a few moments before pulling out completely, his fingers leaving her hair to brush over her cheek, "I think our girl likes having both of our cocks, Cal."

Calum smirks, "yeah," he murmurs, his hands moving to her ass, fucking up into her hard and knocking a gasp from her throat as Ashton lowers to his knees on the mattress, ducking to capture her pierced nipple in a sucking kiss. The touch is enough to send her over the edge, her fingers pushing into his dirty blonde locks as she gasps his name as if he's the one fucking her.

Calum groans, his fingers gripping her ass as his chest goes red, his balls tightening, right on the edge of orgasm as she pulses around him, "we've got you babe," Ashton murmurs as he releases her nipple and gently grips the nape of her neck, pressing their foreheads together as she trembles, her free hand gripping his bicep to hold herself steady, "that a good one?"

Riley huffs out a chuckle, nodding as she licks her lips, "yeah, you want me to cum?" Calum groans as she squeezes around him in response, "fuck, you want me to cum inside you, don't you?"

"God yes," she gasps, her moan being swallowed by Ashton's mouth as his cock presses against her waist.

"Both of us," he murmurs, thumbing at her swollen bottom lip, her gaze hazed with pleasure as she nods, making him look down at Calum, "do it Cal, give it to her."

Calum pulls her hips down at the same time that he fucks up into her, his cock jerking with release as he empties inside her, his orgasm triggering her second one as she presses her forehead against Ashton's collarbone, breathing heavily as she trembles. They both help her lift off Calum, his cock still half hard as it falls to lay against his stomach, wet with both of them as Ashton lays Riley on her back.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders as he kisses her, his hands cupping her tits before sliding down her sides to her hips, kneeing her legs open before his hand finds its way between them, thumb flicking over her sensitive clit, smirking as she shivers with little aftershocks of pleasure. He presses two fingers deep inside her, groaning, "fuck that's hot," he murmurs, pressing his forehead against hers, tilting his head slightly to look at Calum, smirking when he finds the younger boy lazily stroking his cock, watching them, "I can feel it."

Calum smirks as Riley moans, "yeah?" He murmurs, licking his lips as he rolls on his side, his hand leaving his cock and joining Ashton's, two of his fingers slipping inside her alongside his, both of them filling her. He huffs when he feels it- his cum, thicker than her own, deep inside her, "that's what you wanted," he murmurs, leaning in and brushing his lips along her jaw until she turns her head and captures his lips in a deep, sloppy kiss as they both finger her, "tell Ashton."

Calum brushes a kiss to Riley's cheek as she turns her head to look up at Ashton, her throat working to swallow as her third orgasm builds, "I want you to cum in me too," she breathes, her fingers flexing against his back.

Ashton glances at Calum and the other boy nods, "we were talking about it the other day, huh babe?" Calum says, nuzzling his nose into her cheek, "go on, tell him everything you said."

Riley huffs, her cheeks tinging red- it wasn't until recently that she started letting them fuck her without a condom, and this is the first time they've all three been together since the change, "I just said I want you to cum inside me back to back and make me yours," she looks between them, "both of yours."

Ashton smiles softly, leaning down and capturing her bottom lip in a sucking kiss as he knocks Calum's hand away, his long fingers wrapping around his cock and lining himself up with her entrance, "I think we can do that," he murmurs, sinking into her slowly, his cheeks red from his arousal as he huffs out a breath, "right Cal?"

"Yeah, I told her we can fill her with as many loads as she wants," he says, his hand sliding down her stomach to rub two fingers over her clit wickedly, his lips brushing her cheek and jaw as Ashton starts a slow, deep rhythm, "keep her full of it- of us."

The older boy groans, straightening and lifting her legs, hooking her knees in the crook of his arms as he watches her, fucking into her hard and slow, making her tits bounce with each thrust, "yeah, is that what you want Ry?" He murmurs, red spreading down his neck and over his chest as he gets closer to release, "both of us fucking you whenever we can, just so the other can find it the next time?" 

"Yes, yes," she gasps, her fingers pushing into her own hair as her third orgasm hits her, her legs wanting to close but Ashton doesn't let her- instead fucking her right though it as Calum continues to play with her clit.

Ashton bites his bottom lip, fucking into her harder, his balls already tight with the need to release, "ready?" He breathes, his eyebrows lifting slightly as he pumps into her, her answering nod making him groan.

"Do it Ash, it's so good," Calum murmurs, watching him fuck her, his hand abandoning her clit to squeeze his own cock. 

Riley reaches up and grips the back of Ashton's neck, tugging him down and capturing his lips in a hard, sloppy kiss as his orgasm washes over him, emptying everything he has to give inside her, her left leg wrapping around his waist as his fingers push into her hair. 

Their kiss slows to sweet, soft brushes of their lips as he comes down, both of them breathing heavily, as he lays on top of her, her legs hugged around him, keeping him on her and his cock buried deep inside her. Calum chuckles from next to them, his hand finding Riley's chin and turning her head so he can kiss her slow and deep, his cock fully hard again.

"You two are so hot together," he murmurs against her lips, pressing against her side and rocking his hips so his cock rubs along her thigh, "makes me wanna try and fit in there with him."

Riley lets out a half sob, half chuckle, her arms falling to rest above her head as she stretches, clenching around Ashton and making him groan, nuzzling his face against her left tit, "if you fuck me again this soon I might die," she murmurs, her eyes glassy, filled with pleasure and love as she looks between her boys, her heart aching in her chest with how much she loves them, "I think it's nap time."

Calum smirks as Ashton mumbles his agreement, pulling out of her and rolling to her other side, both of the boys helping her roll so her back is to Ashton and he can spoon behind her. His hand slides up her leg, hooking it over his up as he lays facing her, Ashton already falling asleep behind her, "I love you," he murmurs, brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you too," Ashton mumbles, brushing a kiss to her shoulder and she can't help but smile.

"I love you both," she murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
